U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,205 issued to Cook et al., entitled "Rotary Diesel Electric EGR Valve," teaches a butterfly valve operated by an electric actuator. Cook et al. teaches that a seal is formed in the housing structure adjacent the butterfly valve. Cook et al. also teaches that the electric actuator is a rotary torque motor. The rotary torque motor provides an operative range of substantially 45.degree. rotation for the shaft to which the butterfly valve is connected. The shaft is operatively connected to the rotary torque motor by a clip, which could fail after repeated loading. Due to the clip connection, the rotary torque motor is supported at an obtuse angle relative to the passage of exhaust gas flow. This orientation may limit the packaging configurations for the valve and electric actuator.